


Problem Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Issues, Friendship, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: This is part six of the series "Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers", please read the first five.--Viktor pulls Yuuri down into his lap as he sits in a big plush armchair right opposite the fireplace. It’s warm and comfortable in this living room as Viktor has his arms around him loosely and chin resting on his shoulder. He wonders why Viktor hadn’t taken him here before but then he hears footsteps and Viktor’s grip tightens.Yuuri looks up and meets light blue eyes fixed in a glare but not looking at him, they’re looking past his shoulder and into Viktor’s almost identical one’s. Before Yuuri can think of what’s happening, the eyes are fixated on him, now warm and welcoming as the man comes closer and offers his hand with a polite smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is not exactly related to the main plot, I'll upload another chapter asap but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless. Somehow, whenever I write about Viktor and Yuuri it ends up being long and kinda Yuuri's POV. :D
> 
> I spell all the Russian names in the spelling that was taught to me at school in Russian class so shush :D

“Viktor!” A short woman with a heart shaped smile and ash gray hair opens the door and wraps her arms around Viktor’s torso.

“And you must be Yuuri! Welcome, welcome!” She talks in slightly accented English and instead of shaking Yuuri’s outstretched hand, uses it to pull him into a hug. Before Yuuri has even understood what’s happening she asks them where’s Makkachin.

“Mum, your only son arrives home with his fiancé and all you care about is Makka?” Viktor smiles as he puts away their coats and laughs when his mother calls Makkachin her second son.

“Happy birthday Ms Nikiforov, one of Viktor’s friends sends this.” Yuuri hands her the neat, white cake box Viktor had previously given him, trying to hide how intimidated he is by actually seeing Viktor’s parents.

“Ah, thank you very much. Call me Viktoria, please. Is this from Ada? How is she doing?” She turns to Viktor mid sentence, clearly seeing from Yuuri’s expression that he doesn’t have an idea who Ada is.

“Who else? She’s great, just recently bought an apartment.” He takes Yuuri by the hand as they follow Viktor’s mother into the kitchen and Yuuri has trouble following the conversation, taking in the sight of the house.

When they arrived, Yuuri saw a two and a half storey house which looked too big for two people, with big windows and a balcony on each side. Upon entering, Yuuri realised that the house has high ceilings and an open plan, first floor being more or less one huge room, the living room, dining room and kitchen joined into one.

While Yuuri expected to feel uncomfortable in such an open room, he didn’t because the colour scheme was warm and welcoming, just like the Nikiforovs. As Yuuri entered the kitchen, he noticed a strange, pull out type of door that could separate the room from the others.

“Where’s dad?” Viktor asks, with a hint of indifference in his voice and his mother talks about how he had some last minute things to sort out in the study.

She speaks standing by the counter with her back to them, her long, light hair loose and down to her lower back, reminding Yuuri of Viktor’s when he was younger.

“You know, if you agreed...” She starts in a lot less joyful voice than before.

“Mum please.” Viktor speaks in Russian, seemingly to not let Yuuri understand but he obviously understands such a word as ‘please’.

“Okay, you boys go sit by the fireplace and warm up while I prepare everything.” She gently pushes them out and partly pulls out the huge door that had caught Yuuri’s eye before.

Viktor pulls Yuuri down into his lap as he sits in a big plush armchair right opposite the fireplace. It’s warm and comfortable in this living room as Viktor has his arms around him loosely and chin resting on his shoulder. He wonders why Viktor hadn’t taken him here before but then he hears footsteps and Viktor’s grip tightens.

Yuuri looks up and meets light blue eyes fixed in a glare but not looking at him, they’re looking past his shoulder and into Viktor’s almost identical one’s. Before Yuuri can think of what’s happening, the eyes are fixated on him, now warm and welcoming as the man comes closer and offers his hand with a polite smile.

“Hello, I’m Viktor’s father Vasily. Nice to finally meet you.” Yuuri takes the large hand in his, trying to give a firm handshake and not blush too much as Viktor’s arms are still tightly wrapped around his waist.

Viktoria comes into the room with a beaming smile and Yuuri notices a sparkle in Vasily’s eyes as he looks at his wife who’s joking about how he enjoys being called Mr. Nikiforov because it makes him feel important.

“They’re still so in love with each other.” Yuuri whispers to Viktor, meaning it more as a statement than a question.

“Stupidly in love like two teenagers.” He whispers into Yuuri’s back and he can feel Viktor’s lips curl into a smile.

Too soon for Yuuri’s liking Viktoria ushers them out of their warm and cosy sitting position to sit at the table at the far end of the room, opposite a wide window with a view of their backyard.

“Ah, it’s so nice I get to enjoy my birthday like this. Surely you two will visit more often, right?” She speaks as Vasily pours champagne into everyone’s glass. They both nod happily but Yuuri sees Viktor hesitate.

Viktoria makes small talk, her voice bubbly and joyful and the spark in her eyes remind Yuuri of Viktor.

“It’s a pleasure to spend birthdays like this. Usually on birthdays we have big parties and while it’s fun, it’s also tiring. We rarely get to sit down like this when it’s not about business.” Vasily’s voice is joyful but as he mentions business his eyes drift from his wife’s to his son’s and his expression changes slightly.

“If only we had someone who could help us.” He narrows his gaze at Viktor but before he can even finish the sentence fully, Viktor says a simple “No!” in a strong and angry voice.

“There, there boys, let’s not. If not for the sake of Christmas then at least for the sake of my birthday.” Viktoria speaks in a soft but steady tone and Yuuri can only wonder what’s happening before Viktoria has changed the subject completely, with Viktor and his father still glaring at each other.

“Boys, tell us about the wedding! The date’s set for June 10th, right?” As she happily tucks her hair behind her ear Yuuri feels like her smiles have become seriously contagious and he no longer cares about the stare fest going on between Viktor and his father.

“Yes, even through Viktor said he won’t marry me until I get a gold medal he cawed in.” Yuuri laughs with Viktoria and Viktor finally looks at them both, smiling fondly at Yuuri before speaking.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back even before I said that.” Viktor’s palm rest softly on Yuuri’s knee as they look at each other with tender smiles on their lips and Yuuri somehow feels like he should blush about how sappy they’re being but he just can’t seem to care.

“That’s surprising since Vitya clearly can’t bear responsibility.” Vasily says and Viktoria’s smile falls. She meets her husband’s eyes and starts to shake her head before Viktor speaks up, now in Russian and while Yuuri wants to understand what’s going on, he catches only the odd word.

“Wait mum, dad’s clearly determined to ruin your birthday and Christmas.” Viktor’s voice sounds somehow pained.

“Why do you need to do this when HE is here?” Viktoria pleas, looking from her son to her husband and back.

“Well, I don’t know mum, ask your husband why he’s so determined to ruin such a nice day.” Viktor’s voice is pure anger now as he doesn’t even look at his mother.

“I have no intention to ruin the day, you’re simply being a brat.” Vasily raises his voice a bit and Viktoria tries to interrupt and shush them but Viktor ignores her.

“I’m being a brat!? How about you two take responsibility for that since you were never fucking around when I was growing up!?” Viktor is on the verge of shouting but tries to calm down as he feels Yuuri’s palm on his arm and a quiet “Viktor?” in a pleading voice.

“How about you go help mum cut the cake, huh?” Viktor softly tells Yuuri as he gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and before Yuuri can say anything Viktoria is already standing next to him, smiling and pulling him up by the arm.

Viktoria drags Yuuri into the kitchen and pulls closed the door. He can still hear raised voices from the other room and Viktoria sighs standing by the counter with her back turned to him. “I’m sorry about those two.” She says and proceeds to take the cake out of the fridge.

“You shouldn’t apologise. What’s going on between those two, if I may ask?” As Viktoria pulls her hair back into a ponytail Yuuri feels silly for asking. It’s his fiancé and his family he’s worried about after all. He should know.

With a small chuckle she turns around. “It’s so ‘Viktor like’ to not tell you. To protect you from worrying.” She says and the smile on her lips looks sad.

“Vasya wants Viktor to take over the business. A normal request, really, since he’s an only child. But the thing is, he worded it wrong, asking how much longer Viktor expects to be able to skate. Vitya jumped to conclusions and thought he means that he doesn’t support his career but in reality,” She sighs again, looking at the floor before locking her now sad eyes with Yuuri. “Vasya and I support him, skating makes him happy. When he was growing up we weren’t around much since we were busy so skating was what took his mind off of our absence. We supported him as much as we could but in our case it was limited to his dad spending money on him and me designing his costumes.”

Yuuri stares at her, unable to decide whether she’s saying the whole truth or sugar-coating something very much.

“So they’re both so cold towards each other because of one misunderstanding?” He asks her and slightly raises one eyebrow. She chuckles at him and he feels his cheeks heat up slightly.

“They’re not cold towards each other, never been able to. Viktor has always been a daddy’s boy.” She smiles, probably remembering baby Viktor trailing after his dad like a puppy.

“When he was little his dad spent more time with him than I did because his business was already running smoothly while my career as a designer was just starting and I spent days and nights at my studio, trying to come up with designs and learning how to deal with a business.” Yuuri nods, not really realizing why. Since he knew Viktor’s mum was the one designing all of his costumes and that she was a well know designer all over Europe he didn’t even realise she might have had problems with starting her career.

“Viktor might have my looks but he has the exact same personality as his father. Determined and stubborn. That’s why they clash so much. It’s hard facing yourself, isn’t it?” She chuckles at her own remark but somehow it still sounds more like sadness and not amusement.

“I’ll talk to him. After all, I must agree that skating isn’t something you can do until you’re seventy.” He smiles at how Viktoria’s face lights up just like Viktor’s and when he offers her his hand to shake as if to confirm the promise, she steps around it and hugs him tightly.

“Yuuri, mum, we’d like that cake now.” Viktor pokes his head into the kitchen with a smile that both Yuuri and Viktoria can tell is fake. Who is he even trying to fool?

When Yuuri walks back to the table he hopes to see that Viktor and Vasily have made up but it doesn’t seem to be that way. They must have decide to not hurt Viktoria or both of them by fighting because the atmosphere is uncomfortable and the two seem too annoyed to have made up.

After they finish dinner it’s not surprising that Viktor instantly makes up a reason for them to leave, kisses his mother on the cheek and tries to get Yuuri to go to the car quicker.

As Yuuri hugs Viktoria goodbye they exchange reassuring smiles and Yuuri is determined to talk some sense into Viktor.

\---

 ***Otabek***  
"So... Aidana noticed my hair has gotten longer..."  
"image.png"

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
"OMG I LOVE THAT KID"  
"YOU LOOK AMAZING WITH PIGTAILS"  
"NEXT GPF HAIRSTYLE"

 

 ***Otabek***  
"Wow, thanks. Glad you found this funny too. :/"

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
"I will save this for blackmail. Should have thought in advance Altin XD XD"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatever you think about this, constructive criticism is great.


End file.
